mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DestPrince
RE:Real-life versions Sorry no I don't, I thought you knew heaps from the edits youve made. I have a friend who knows a lot about guns, but not much about the different types of weapons, like the 100 different types of AK, but he knows how they work and stuff, but I dont know anyone who has much knowledge on tanks. RE: Cards Oh dont worry, Ill put as much detail as I can in every in game section, including stuff like quantity of troops, vehicles nearby, where they are, what weapons the card is holding, yeah stuff like that, but at the moment someone else is watching TV so i cant play atm. RE: Hearts OK good, and dont worry you dont have to tell me whenever youre going to make a new page for a deck member, I check those pages very often so I know what everyones doing lol. At the moment I started a new game and Im going to finish off the clubs and move onto diamonds. Mr Zurkon 11:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Pictures Doesnt the official Pandemic Mercs 2 forum or something have official pictures of the vehicles, and for pics of mercenaries 1 vehicles, I have found many...but they have wartermarks from websites from them, and im sure if its good to use them. Well then our best bet is to use the ones which hav alreay been uplaoded, and there is a good amount, or just look for them on google, at the moment ive found some good vehicles from mercs 1 but they all hav watermarks and logos on them from various websites. Mr Zurkon 10:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Heres your Condor: http://media.photobucket.com/image/mercenaries%202%20condor/AngelicCoffee/mercs/vz_condor.jpg hope that link works However I cant seem to find a picture of "The Lucky Ladies" anywhere, I cant even find "The Lucky Lady". Ill have to ask around and see if I can fine anyone who can aquire some pics. Well sadly I cant seem to find any pics of"The Lucky Ladies", I found some of "The Lucky Lady", but with watermarks. Ill continue my search another time...cause its time to sleep. RE:Diplomat Did you know that there are two diplomat heavy tank pages? I just realised this. One is called Diplomat and the other is Diplomat Heavy Tank. The first one is more detailed, and the second one is less written and should be deleted. Mr Zurkon 05:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that sounds fine, fusing all the articles together. There are also some other pages that are doubld, like the Dragon Lance Light Tank has two pages, one with a little writing and a pic, one with no writing and a pic. Looks like a lot of people didnt check to see if someone else had made a page before them.Mr Zurkon 10:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:pictures Same, its late here too, and as for an example, look at the Cacharro de Muerte page and look at how the picture has been put in, that is the right way, look at the Liberator page, and look how the picture has been put in, that is the wrong way, it doesnt really matter that much but it would be nice if it were more like the Cacharro de Muerte. RE: Mi-26 I agree, yeah fusing them together would be better, go right ahead. On a side note, there is an issue with mercs 2 vehicle pictures. Most of them are just links, this offers no editing options and they have not been uploaded properly, which means we cannot change their size or place them neatly. Mr Zurkon 15:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Castro and 52 Double thanks on that, I appreciate anyone who helps out with the Deck of 52 pages, I too have started playing it again.Mr Zurkon 07:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Castro Helicopter I was about to put the Castro series in the list, but, i checked the Castro series page that had been created and its a large mess. It is completely unorganised and even the title is bad. Is there anyway we can get this page deleted and create a new one, or should I just make a new one and link the list to it.Mr Zurkon 07:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) PLAV vehicles Of course you can count on me, Im on holidays now so I have plenty of time, and remember to sign your posts Mr Zurkon 06:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Eva Navarro I was checking her page and noticied something, the thing abiout her being Mexican, where in the game is it revealed she is Mexican? Her garage at the PMC has a Venezuelan flag, the entrance has a Venezuelan flag, and in the PMC Misha asks Eva how to say certain things in "Venezuelan"(Spanish), so wouldn't all these make her Venezuelan? Mr Zurkon 06:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ----- Hi, welcome to Mercs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the People's Liberation Army page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- patx Hmm... How do I put a signature here? like this? DestPrince 07:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) In order to have admin status you have to be upgraded by another admin. Piranha Talk to Me 17:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) OK, PATX is another admin, as far as I know. If you put it to strict good use, I will give you admin status. I'm sorry I don't really come here anymore, I'm just busy with the Army and everything. I'll raise you to admin, but please use it wisely. Piranha Talk to Me 17:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC)